Humble Me
by elvenprinzcess
Summary: Daine and Numair found it hard to stay together. Numair stays in Tortall while Daine moved to Galla. When revolution comes to Galla, will Numair help Diane and her daughter out? And how will Daine react to how Numair has changed over the past five years?
1. Sunrise

(A/N) Okay, I am very excited to present to you my latest work of art. This story is one of my favorite ideas that I've had yet because it has lots of potential; and LOTS of fluff. Fluff up the wahzoo. So please, bear with me through this, because I promise you that you will like the ending or I will personally mail you five dollars.... June 28: Hey you guys, I added translations at the bottom.  
  
Daine shifted in her seat, her body going numb from sitting in a saddle all day. She was careful not to wake the sleeping toddler in front of her. Teresa wasn't old enough to ride on her own safely, so Daine had to put the girl in front of her for the whole journey back to Tortall.  
  
Went out on a limb  
  
Gone too far  
  
Broken down at the side of the road  
  
Stranded on the outskirts and the sun's creepin' up  
  
The five year old was still asleep, a smile dancing upon her soft pink lips. She had porcelain skin and curly brown hair like her mother, but her eyes were exact replicas of her father's: chocolate brown eyes that seemed to know no end.  
  
Baby's in the backseat  
  
Still fast asleep  
  
Dreamin' of better days  
  
Daine sighed and wondered how much longer they would have to travel until they reached their destination. She would have liked to stay in Galla, but with the collapse of the government and revolution, she had no source of income. She had stayed in Galla, living off the wealth that she had acquired over the years, but pretty soon, even that wasn't enough to survive in the country with the turmoil and confusion pushing prices on everything up tremendously. Teresa was no help to the costs either. She was accident-prone running into everything, break the object and sometimes herself; Daine found the healers bills to be quite expensive. She often found herself wondering why she hadn't stayed in Tortall where the royal healers would have gladly cured Teresa for no cost at all.  
  
It was because of him that she didn't stay. He had hurt her too much to make her stand the cruelty any more. So Daine packed up everything she had, said goodbye to all the things that she loved, and started to work for the Gallan government. A few months after her arrival in Galla, Daine had Teresa, and the sorrow came once again. But it died out in time and she slid into the comfort of routine in her new life.  
  
But a few months before the routine was broken. There was always unrest in Galla about the government, but the people found out how strong they were and came together; they took over the government and Daine found her self jobless. The instability and calamitous nature of the country, Daine found it wise to move her and her daughter back to Tortall. So once again, she packed up everything that she had and was on the road again.  
  
She was going to the only place that she knew would take her in after she had left so abruptly. Daine was just hoping that she could still count on this person after five years. But she was confident enough not to think of any other places to go if she was rejected.  
  
Don't want to call you but you're all I have to turn to  
  
Daine saw the house looming in the distance and she smiled. Her journey was coming to an end at last; or it was just beginning. Teresa woke up and yawned so big that her small frame trembled.  
  
"Bonjour, Mama," Teresa said to her mother in her small voice. "Ça va?"  
  
"Oui, ça va. Et toi?" Daine replied.  
  
"Ça va comme çi, comme ça. Mais, je suis fatigué," Teresa said.  
  
"We'll be there soon, darling," Daine said in Common to her trilingual daughter.  
  
Teresa nodded and leaned back against her mother's form. Daine leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She clicked her tongue and her horse picked up the pace. They soon came to the stables of the house and Daine handed the reins to Teresa. The girl held them while her mother dismounted and then lifted her off of the horse. Teresa squealed with delight at the sensation of being in the air.  
  
Daine and Teresa walked to the front of the house. "Mama, je t'aime," Teresa said.  
  
Daine looked at her daughter and smiled. "Je t'aime aussi," she replied.  
  
"Ti amo," Teresa said again.  
  
"Ti amo anche," Daine replied.  
  
They came to the front door and Daine knocked. A man came to the door and Daine felt her heart beat rapidly. "Daine is that you?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes it's me Numair."  
  
(A/N) Sorry that was so short. I just wanted to get the idea out there. Yay, I think I'll update tomorrow...  
  
June 28: Okay, so I've gotten a lot of requests for the translations of what they're saying. So, I'm using French and Italian for Gallan and Tyran... Oh, I'm using an online translator because Italian is not of the languages that I speak, so don't blame me if it's not perfect. Ça va?: How are you? Oui, ça va. Et toi?: Good and how are you doing? Ça va comme çi, comme ça. Mais, je suis fatigué: I'm okay. But, I'm tired. Mama, je t'aime: Mom, I love you Je t'aime aussi: I love you too Ti amo: I love you Ti amo anche: I love you too 


	2. Between Love and Hate

(A/N) Well, I think that a lot of people liked the last chapter so I decided to update sooner than I expect or had time to... Oh, this takes place right after where I had left off.  
  
"Daine, look at you," Numair said. Daine smiled; she had changed so much from the time that she had left Numair. Spending so much time in the sun had lightened her hair color a little and her eyes had turned to a clearer blue; being pregnant had given her body healthy curves and she had even grown an inch or two.  
"You changed. You still look wonderful, but you look so much better," Numair rambled. Daine looked at his under scrutiny. He was still the same Numair, but he looked thinner and tired. She nodded and said, "Thank you."  
Teresa was quite put out by the lack of attention being given to her; she wanted to impress her new found friend, so she decided to show off the fact that she spoke more than one language. "Ti amo," the little girl declared to Numair.  
Numair looked down at Teresa. He then quickly looked up to Daine and she nodded in confirmation. Numair smiled at the toddler and Daine felt a pain in her heart. Numair used to give her that smile; it was her own special smile that he showed to only her.  
"Realmente?" Numair asked Teresa.  
"Si," Teresa said with a smile, basking in all the attention.  
Numair opened his arms wide and Teresa ran to give him a hug. He picked her up and tickled her, while the little girl giggled helplessly. Numair then rested her against his hip. "Che cosa è il vostro nome?" he asked.  
"Teresa," she replied.  
"Parlate Tyran?" Numair asked as well.  
"Si," Teresa said, very proud of the fact she could carry on a conversation in Tyran with someone else other than her mother.  
"Chi è il vostro padre?"  
"Un principe. Sono una principessa," Teresa said with a big grin on her face. Numair looked over to Daine and she blushed.  
"What else was I supposed to tell her?" she asked Numair.  
"The truth. She deserves it," he replied. "She wouldn't understand the truth. No one does," she said with a glare at her former husband. Numair shook his head in disbelief but continued to talk to his daughter.  
"Quanto vecchi siete?"  
"Vecchio cinque anni," Teresa replied with a huge grin, proud of having completed five years of her life.  
"Cinque anni?" Numair said and whistled, causing Teresa to grin even more. His playfulness made even Daine smile.  
"Chi sono voi?" Teresa asked, curious about the man that she had professed her love to.  
"Un amic delle vostre madri."  
Teresa turned to stare at her mother and gave her a glare for having hid this delightful man from her for her entire life. Daine stared back at Teresa and shook her head. "Tais toi!" she said playfully.  
Numair paused for a minute and look at Teresa under close scrutiny. Then he continued with the conversation.  
"Now, it really isn't fair that you two should speak in Gallan because I'm not adept at speaking the language," Numair complained.  
"I'll teach you!" Teresa volunteered enthusiastically.  
"I would be delighted," Numair answered.  
Daine shook her head. "I never thought I would see the day that a five year old would be teaching Numair Salmalin, the realm's greatest mage!" she drawled teasingly.  
Numair glared at Daine while Teresa said, "Siete un uomo piacevole."  
Numair's foul disposition quickly turned to a look of delight. "Grazie," he replied.  
"Li desidero essere il mio padre," the little girl stated.  
Daine's face went pale and she quickly took Teresa back from Numair. "Don't say things like that," she gently scolded the confused girl, as she smoothed her hair. "Oh, darling look you really hot. Are you okay?" Daine asked, her mother instincts kicking in.  
Teresa then started to whimper a little because she was not used to the heat. "It's hotter here. I want to go back home. Home isn't as hot."  
"Sweetie, Tortall is our home now. We can't go back," Daine said trying to explain to the five year old the concept of country wide revolution and why they couldn't go back to Galla.  
Numair brightened and said, "You can live with me Teresa. You and mommy. How would you like that?" he asked her.  
Teresa nodded and bent her finger to signal for Numair to come closer. He got down on his knees and pulled the girl close so that she could whisper in his ear. "As long as you don't make me eat my vegetables."  
Numair roared with laughter and said, "I think I'll let your mother fight that battle."  
Daine eyed Numair suspiciously and he shook his head as to tell her that she would rather not know.  
"Why don't you both come in?"  
"Thank you," Daine replied. She bent down to get their saddlebag, but Numair quickly picked it up before her. "I've got that," was all he said.  
Daine mumbled her thank and stepped inside the entrance hall. It seemed so nostalgic yet so alien to her. It was still the same old house, but Numair had changed it so much. She remembered there used to be a bookcase on the opposite wall, but in its place was an elaborate gold leaf mirror.  
"Daine, Teresa has the gift," Numair said quietly.  
Daine brought Teresa to her side and took her hand in hers. "I know," she replied.  
"Did you do anything? Is she educated at all?" Numair asked urgently.  
"She speaks Common, Gallan, Tyran; she reads and writes in all three languages. She can do simple arithmetic. She loves my book on animals. She takes it everywhere with her. I was going to send her to live with you when she was about eight so that you could teach her yourself," Daine explained.  
Numair nodded. "Who taught her all those lanuguages?"  
"I did."  
"You speak Tyran?" Numair asked astonished.  
"Si," Daine said with a smile.  
"You changed," Numair commented.  
"We both changed. We've changed so much since we've met. That's why it wouldn't work Numair; the missions changed us."  
Numair stopped and turned to face Daine. "I never, ever meant to hurt you Daine. That was not my intention. I only wanted to make you happy. But I couldn't do that," he apologized as Daine felt tears sting at her eyes.  
"You changed the house," Daine said in a quiet voice. What am I thinking, she thought to herself. Did you think that he would keep it the same? Did you think that he wouldn't change at all? You were expecting the same Numair, but he's changed; just like you've changed. Things won't be the same. He's gotten on with his life. Daine sighed and nodded in agreement.  
"Yes," Numair replied in his gentle voice. "But the sitting room is on the right still."  
"Since when did you get a 'sitting room'? I always thought that you referred to every room as an extension of your library," Daine commented.  
Numair chuckled as Daine entered the sitting room. It was filled with plush flowery carpets, plump red sofas, and mahogany wood furniture. There were painting of romantic lovers in flower fields, by rivers, and taking picnics in grass fields. Daine snorted as she looked at the interior design.  
"You should kill whoever decorated this room," she said under her breath.  
"No, I shouldn't Daine," Numair said quietly.  
Daine turned to Numair to see what would provoke such a reply from him.  
Numair took a deep breath and said, "My wife decorated this room."  
Daine felt as though a two ton brick had been thrown at her stomach. "What?" she sputtered.  
"Darling, what's going on here?" a sickly sweet voice from behind Daine said. Daine felt her heart drop from her body to the ground; slowly she turned around, not wanting to face what she knew was there.  
"What is she doing here?" the woman asked, outraged that Daine and Teresa might even think to find sanctuary in her house.  
"Hello Varice. I see the years have treated you well," Daine forced herself to say.  
  
(A/N) Wow, you must hate me right now. But all will be well, I promise you that. And I always keep my promises. But here are the translations. Once again, I got them from an internet translator, so don't blame it if they're screwed up. Che cosa è il vostro nome? = What is your name? Parlate Tyran? = Do you speak Tyran? Chi è il vostro padre? = Who is your father? Un principe = a prince Sono una principessa = I'm a princess Quanto vechi siete? = How old are you? Vecchio cinque anni = Five years old Siete un uomo piacevole = You're a nice man Grazie = Thank you Li desidero essere il mio padre = I want you to be my dad  
  
And here are the French translations and I guarantee that they are correct because I speak French! Tais toi = Be quiet (or shut up) 


	3. Times Like These

(A/N) So I got my results for my AP exam and I passed with a 3. I was so happy that I decided to update. Hehe. So enjoy!!  
  
There stood Varice in all her tight clothes glory, staring at Daine and Teresa like they were dirt. She was obviously very mad that her husband would let them into the house, let alone stay for very long.  
"Varice, sweetie, Daine and Teresa are here because they're visiting," Numair tried to explain in a way without having to tell the truth which he knew would upset Varice greatly.  
"How long are they staying here?" Varice asked coldly, now ignoring Daine and Teresa.  
"For how ever long they want to," Numair replied.  
Teresa walked forward to stand by Numair's leg and asked, "Do you speak Gallan?"  
"No, I'm sorry your mommy didn't teach me, you little brat," Varice seethed, eyes full of contempt for the little girl.  
Teresa didn't understand what Varice was saying but she understood that this new lady did not like her at all; her eyes filled with tears as she started to cry. Daine was outraged by what Varice said and she rushed to Teresa's side as she picked her up.  
"That's it. I'm not going to deal with your bullshit any more Varice," she said to the woman that she had so long despised. "Come on, Teresa. We're obviously not welcome here."  
"No, Daine wait. You both are welcome here at any time," Numair said taking Teresa from Daine's arms and trying to comfort her. "My spouse seems to have forgotten that you are my guests and that I invited you both to stay here."  
Varice turned her face to the side, upset that she was not going to have her way. Numair put his hand on Daine's arm. "Please don't leave," he pleaded. "Don't take Teresa away from me again," he added in a whisper.  
Daine looked at Teresa, who had finally stopped crying, and saw how she had taken liking to Numair so much. "I love my daughter more than life itself. I'd do anything to make her happy. And she seems happy with you. I'll do this for her only," Daine said sternly.  
"Do it for both of us; do it for Teresa and me," Numair implored.  
Daine nodded and Numair smiled.  
"Well, if you too are finished with your nostalgic reunion, I am hungry. Numair, darling, will you fix me something to eat?" Varice said in a lofty tone.  
"Of course, darling. Whatever you want is yours," Numair replied. He set Teresa down and walked over to his wife; Daine picked Teresa up and cradled her against her hip. "Let's all go into the kitchen. I'll fix Varice something and we'll talk!"  
"Tu se gâtes trop de," Daine muttered under her breath as they headed into the kitchen.  
Numair turned around at Daine with a questioning look and she shook her head. "Mommy, that wasn't very nice," Teresa said.  
"Shhh, darling. It's doesn't matter when it comes to Varice," Daine whispered back.  
They walked through the kitchen and Daine headed towards the dining table. She sat down and placed Teresa next to her. Numair sat across from Teresa and asked, "So, what do you want to eat?"  
"Je voudrais un croissant avec confiture, s'il vous plaît," Teresa requested.  
Numair looked at Daine for the translation. Daine looked instead at Teresa. "Sweetie they don't have croissants here in Tortall. They only have them in Galla. Choose something else."  
"A roll with jelly then," Teresa replied, a little let down that her new home didn't offer one of her favorite snacks.  
"A roll with jelly it is then. What would you like to eat Varice?" Numair inquired.  
"I'll have some pasta then," she replied.  
"Okay. Daine, would you like anything to eat?"  
"No thank you, I'm fine," Daine replied.  
Numair got Teresa her roll and jelly and then started to make Varice's request. Daine helped feed her daughter while she inquired after some of her long lost friends.  
"How is Onua doing?" she asked.  
"She's doing fine. She has a lover of some types that she met while at the Cria fair. But she still works with the horses."  
"And how is Alanna doing?"  
"Still a little fireball. Same as ever, running around Tortall, protecting us non-warrior types from the enemy," Numair said.  
Daine giggled. "How is everybody at court?"  
"They're all fine. You'll give them something to gossip about so they'll be more than healthy," Numair said factually; it made Daine laugh even harder.  
"How are Jon and Thayet doing? Do they hate me?" Daine asked nervously, hoping that her plan wouldn't fall through.  
"They were disappointed but now that you're here again, I'm sure they'll be enthusiastic to get you back to work. And I think they'll pay you handsomely and a bonus so that you'll stay here this time."  
"Which means that these two won't be living here for very long," Varice said with a distinct note of smugness in her voice.  
"Yes, Varice. We'll leave and you'll be forever ride of us. We'll never bother you again," Daine replied, tired of the woman's every attempt to publicly show that she did not approve of having Daine and Teresa stay in her house.  
"I don't want to leave Numair," Teresa piped up.  
"Well, I'm sure that Numair will come and visit you Teresa," Daine said, hoping that Numair would catch on to what she was implying.  
"Why would he do that?" Varice asked, angered.  
"Because I want to see Teresa, that's why," Numair growled.  
Varice tried to shake off the tension by faking a smile. "I'm tired. I think I'll go take a nap."  
"But what about your pasta?" Numair asked, frustrated that he had been working for nothing.  
"I'm not hungry anymore," Varice said as she got up and went to her room.  
Numair sighed in frustration and sat down. He looked at Daine who appeared to be anxiously wanting to comment on Varice's behavior. "I don't want to hear it," he said gravely.  
"Fine then," Daine said.  
"Numair, why did you marry that evil old lady?" Teresa asked innocently.  
Numair paused and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Because I love her Teresa."  
"Well, I love mommy, but she never treats me like that. You should marry mommy. Then we could be together forever and you would have someone nice to look after you," Teresa said firmly.  
"Teresa, it isn't that simple. And besides, your mommy deserves someone better than me." Numair tried to explain why he couldn't marry Daine without having to tell Teresa the truth; it didn't seem to be working.  
"Well, she can marry whoever, but I don't have to like him!" she declared.  
Daine ruffled Teresa's hair and said, "I don't think that that is required of you."  
Numair and Daine talk for the rest of the day about things that had happened while she was in Galla, while Varice pouted in her room.  
But all too soon it was nightfall and Teresa was yawned widely; Daine noticed too. "I think we had better get her to bed," Daine commented.  
"Right," Numair replied.  
"Can I sleep in your bed?" Teresa asked of Numair.  
"No, sweetie. Numair is sleeping with the mean, ugly old lady," Daine said as she stood up from the table and picked Teresa up too.  
Numair got up and said, "Teresa can sleep in your old room. And you can sleep in the guest bedroom right next door."  
"You still have my room here? I'm surprised Varice didn't turn it into her own personal closet," Daine replied wryly.  
"You have your own room here mommy? Why?" Teresa asked.  
"Well, you see Teresa, Numair used to be my teacher. That's how I knew him and that why I knew he would help us. And I lived here with him for a while before you were born."  
"Really?" Teresa asked incredulous that her mother would have such a person relationship with the man that she adored.  
"Really."  
"Do you know my daddy then, Numair?" Teresa asked him.  
Numair sighed and said, "Yes, I do. I know him very well."  
Teresa's eyes got wide. "Tell me everything," she demanded.  
Daine shook her head at Numair.  
"Well, if you're good, maybe I'll tell you all about him tomorrow," Numair said, making Daine cringe.  
"I'll be the best ever," Teresa promised.  
"Good, then we can get you off to bed," Daine said,  
Daine led the way back to her room and when she tried to open it, she found that it was locked. Numair stepped in front of her and pulled a key out of his pocket.  
"A key?" Daine asked.  
"Well, everybody expects it to be locked by magic, so I do the opposite. So, no one has ever tried to come in here. They all think that they would never get in," Numair explained as her unlocked the door.  
He opened the door and Daine gasped. It was exactly how it looked on the day that she left the house. Everything was dusted and clean except for a few bookshelves.  
"The linens on the bed are fresh. And as you can see, everything else is clean."  
Daine walked over to her closet and pulled out some of her old clothes. They were dust free and still smelled like they had just been washed. She searched for the smallest one and called Teresa over to her.  
She took the travel worn clothes off her daughter and slipped the old shirt over it. It was still big on her, so Daine rolled the sleeves up a little. "There you go, all set," Daine said as she lifted Teresa onto the bed. She tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Good night, Teresa. I'm just down the hall," Daine said.  
"Good night mommy. Good night Numair," Teresa replied.  
"Good night Teresa," Numair said as they walked out of the room and closed the door.  
As they walked down the hall to Daine's sleeping quarters, she said, "Numair, I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done."  
"Don't even think about thanking me. I'm just starting to pay off a huge debt that I owe you. Give me about twenty years and I think I'll have it half paid off," Numair replied.  
They stopped outside Daine's new room. She stood there for a moment, not knowing how to say goodbye. All of a sudden she hugged Numair. She hugged him for five years worth of being apart. "Thank you," she whispered as she let go, walked into her room, and shut the door.  
  
(A/N) The hundred degree weather in San Diego has fried my brains, so it took me longer to update this. What will Numair tell Teresa about her father? What is Numair's debt to Daine? And what is the secret as to why the bookshelves aren't dusted in Daine's old room? Stay tuned to fine out!! (There is a GOOD, legitimate reason as to why they are still dirty; you guys will want to know!)  
Also, I need a nickname for Teresa because I'm tired of typing her long name out all the time. And I also need ideas for a nickname that Teresa gives Numair. So send me ideas!! This is your one and only chance to have your say in this fic!!  
Translations:  
Tu se gâtes trop de: You spoil her too much (I think that this is right. I haven't learned a lot about reflexive verbs and how to use other things with them)  
Je voudrais un croissant avec confiture, s'il vous plaît: I would like a croissant with jelly please (Confiture is one of my favorite words in the French language) 


	4. It's About Time

(A/N) Wow, I finally finished chemistry, so I just sit with nothing to do. And then I realized that in writing nine fics, I have never once thanked all those people who review. So, thank you to everybody!! I felt so bad about not thanking you guys that I couldn't sleep...  
  
Daine trudged through the snow, shivering from the cold. She pulled the black cloak around her frail form even tighter. The stress she was going through had boosted her metabolism to go so fast, that no matter how much she ate, she still always seemed to loose weight every day. Spots nudged his head against the weary girl, trying to encourage her to continue on with her journey.  
She exhaled and watched at her formed a vapor visible from the few candles that were set up in the windows of the inhabitants of the inner city. Daine noted that it was colder than usual at two in the morning. She was used to her late night trips to fetch her husband, but it didn't make her any happier about having to do the tedious task.  
Daine reached the familiar porch of her husband's choice tavern. She stomped her boots on the ground to get rid of the grime that resided in the streets and tied Spot's reins around the rail of the tavern, not even thinking to ask him not to wander off.  
Daine entered the tavern and looked for the bartender, Airk. He found her first and jovially called her to him. Airk was a man whom the ladies loved. He has ear length straw blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a white smile. He was only in his early thirties and was about six feet high with a medium build. He was one of the biggest mysteries to Daine. He seemed to be everything at once. He was nice to Daine, yet he was rough, not caring. Daine never knew what to expect from this man, but that night she didn't care. Daine hoisted herself up onto a barstool and faced the kind man. He turned around and brought a tray of food and placed it in front of Daine. It was filled with a hearty stew, a thick piece of roast beef and potato dumplings all lathered with gravy, and a half loaf of rye bread and a slab of butter. All were foods guaranteed to put some weight on her.  
"Eat," he said gruffly, eyeing her thin body with close scrutiny.  
"I didn't know you cared," Daine replied as she began to place butter on a piece of the bread.  
"I know, I shouldn't care. If you died, he would never leave and drink me into riches," Airk said with a smirk.  
Daine turned her head to see her drunken husband in the corner. He signaled to Airk to bring him another beer. "Don't give it to him," Daine said quietly.  
Airk nodded and pretended that he didn't see Numair at all. "How much do I owe you?" Daine asked.  
Airk shook his head and said, "Daine..."  
"How much do I owe you?" Daine repeated more loudly and forcefully this time.  
"Twenty eight gold crowns," Airk said quietly.  
Daine reached under her cloak and pulled out a leather drawstring bag. She tossed in onto the bar counter and said, "I didn't think that it would be that much. I only brought twenty five with me. You'll get the rest tomorrow."  
Airk pocketed the money and watched Daine as she finished the food. Airk took the tray and said, "The meal was on the house."  
"Airk," Daine protested.  
"No, you are not paying for it. I don't need to be paid for rescuing someone from their death," Airk replied.  
"I'm not going to die anytime soon. The gods intend on torturing me for much longer," Daine said morbidly  
"You ready to go?" Airk asked as he came around from behind the bar.  
  
Daine nodded as she slid off the barstool. She and Airk walked over to Numair. "Numair, it's time to go," she said, talking as if she were conversing with a child.  
"Airk, who is this woman?" Numair asked.  
"This is your wife, Numair," Airk replied.  
"How long have we been married?" Numair asked Daine.  
"For two years. Come on, we have to get you home," Daine said.  
"Home?" Numair asked.  
"Home," Daine confirmed as Airk picked Numair up as if he was only a baby. They walked out to the porch of the tavern and Airk put Numair on Spots.  
"Good night Daine," Airk said.  
"Good night Airk. Could I ask you a favor?"  
"Anything for you, darling," Airk teased pinching her cheek.  
Daine smiled as she requested, "Would you send Numair home tomorrow instead of letting him drink?"  
Airk shook his head. "I can't force him to not come here, but I'll strongly advise him." "Thanks, Airk," Daine said as she untied Spot's reins from the railing.  
"Be careful Daine. Drunken men react how ever they want," Airk warned.  
"I will," Daine said as she led Spots and Numair away.  
Daine walked on through the muck of the streets, tired and feeling like she was trapped. She always had someone pounding on her down in the middle of the night, telling her to collect her drunken husband. It was something she could not escape and she hated it. She was humiliated by her husband time and time again, yet she didn't do anything about it. She thought she loved Numair. The one thing she had feared was coming true. She didn't want to be with Numair anymore.  
But it wasn't as simple as that. He didn't have anyone one to look after. Daine was his only hope. No one else wanted to deal with him and his dipsomania. No one else understood why he had become this way. Daine was his last hope. "I've become a nanny," Daine whispered aloud.  
It doesn't have to be this way, Daine thought. It could be different. I could be on my own and happy, being able to sleep the whole night through and not have to worry about Numair all the time. The tiny hope of a better future made Daine decide that she wouldn't take this anymore.  
But what would happen to Numair?, she thought. He would be drunk and have no one to look after him. He could end up getting into big trouble and get killed. I couldn't be responsible for the death of the only man I have every truly loved. But what do I do? Daine wondered.  
A grunt drew Daine's attention to the husband she had been ignoring. There lay Numair, on his back, in the snow. Daine cursed for not paying attention to him. He's so drunk he can't even stay on Spots, Daine thought. She walked over to Numair to see if he was not dead.  
But he was alright and was beginning to stumble to his feet. "Numair, are you okay?" Daine asked.  
Daine expected an upset Numair, but she got way more than that; Numair was livid. "Bitch, why'd you let me fall off that damn creature? You're supposed to be my wife. Fucking horrible job you're doing at that. Can't even take care of you husband," Numair said forcefully.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I should've been paying attention-"  
"Damn right, you should have. Gods, can't you do anything right?"  
Daine was getting frustrated with Numair's temper. "Yes, I can do things right. I just messed up once. It is alright not to be perfect every once in a while," she said, close to tears of anger.  
Numair grabbed Daine's arm and forcefully pulled her towards him. "Numair!" she protested and tried to escape from his grip, but she couldn't. "Be a good wife and love me," Numair whispered, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol.  
"You're drunk," Daine said as she pushed away again in vain.  
"That doesn't matter, sweetling," Numair replied.  
"Yes it does," Daine said struggling to get away from her captor.  
"Why do you keep on trying to get away from me?" Numair asked, a maniacal grin spreading across his face.  
"Because I don't want to love a horrible monster like you," Daine said furiously.  
Numair pulled her closer. "It's all about you. It's always been about you."  
Daine shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even remember anything!"  
"I remember that you are my wife and you have the duty of giving me anything I want," Numair said as he tried to take her cloak off. Memories ran through Daine's head at lightening speed and gave her strength and courage.  
Daine pushed away Numair's hand. "You can't have me," she whispered spitefully.  
"I can have anything I want," Numair said as he managed to get her cloak off. Daine realized where that she had to do something or she would freeze to death. She looked around for something to throw at Numair, but she could not find anything. Daine desperately looked at her feet and an idea flashed into her head. Daine stomped on Numair's foot as hard she could. "You little bitch!" Numair exclaimed. Daine just glared at Numair as she bent down to pick up her cloak. When she brought up her head, Numair's hand came crashing across her face with such force that Daine was knocked to her feet. Daine was so shocked that she just laid there. Numair came at her again and Daine's mind kicked into gear. She thrust her foot at Numair's chest and scrambled to her feet. She looked over her shoulder once to see Numair lying in the snow as she ran through the streets.  
  
Daine sat up in her bed, bed body covered in a layer of sweat. Her breath was coming in raggedy and fast, as if she had just run a few miles. Daine blinked back tears, trying to remember the horrible dream that she just had.  
But it wasn't a dream, a voice inside Daine's head to her. It really happened. Tears started to fall, steady at first, then coming faster and fast. Everyone had thought that they had a perfect marriage, but Daine knew that it was far from that.  
Daine knew she was not going to be able to sleep, so she slowly climbed out of bed. A midnight walk in the garden would surely calm and soothe her nerves. She walked out of her room and slowly headed down the stairs. Even after five minutes of walking around Numair's house, her tears hadn't subsided.  
Daine went to open the front door when she realized that Numair spelled the door at night and if she opened she would have to deal with the curses he placed on it. Daine decided against a walk in the garden, and instead went into the living room. She sat down on the big couch and sighed.  
"Not able to sleep?" an amused voice said on her right. Daine yelped in surprise and turned to face Numair. He was sitting in a chair across and to her right, lounging lazily without a shirt on.  
Daine shook her head, her tear strained face glimmering in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Numair squinted to make sure he was seeing right and moved over to the couch where Daine was sitting. Seeing her up close confirmed Numair's suspicions.  
"Care to explain?" Numair asked. Daine looked unwilling to tell, so Numair knew he needed to give Daine something in exchange.  
"If you tell me why you're upset, I'll tell you why I came down here," Numair offered.  
He needs to know, that nagging voice in Daine's head said again. Daine nodded her head and said, "You go first."  
"Varice snores like a pig," Numair said, a grin spreading across his face. "Really?" Daine asked in disbelief. "Yes. You'd figure she's have a nice, sweet kind of snores, but no, it's so loud it could shatter windows," Numair said seriously. Daine smiled a little bit, in spite of her sadness. "Now for you to uphold your end of the bargain," Numair said.  
"I had a nightmare," Daine whispered.  
"Now, you don't seem like the type to have nightmares. Aren't you a little old for that?" Numair asked.  
"It was a nightmare, but it was reality too. It stole my innocence and youth."  
Numair looked concerned. "Who did this to you Daine? Who hurt you? I swear to Mithros that I will kill them."  
"You don't want to know who did it," Daine said.  
"Yes, I do Daine. Tell me."  
"You did," Daine whispered, turning away from Numair.  
"I... I... I what?" Numair stuttered.  
"You're the one who hurt me."  
Numair took Daine's hands in his. "Daine, honey, look at me." Daine turned to face Numair.  
"This is about when you left, right?" Numair asked.  
Daine nodded. "Daine, look me in the eyes." Daine looked Numair in the eyes. "Tell me what happened."  
Fresh tears came to Daine's eyes and Numair wrapped his arms around Daine. She buried her face in his bare chest. He pulled her into his lap and rocked them both back and forth.  
Daine pulled her voice away from Numair's chest and started her story. "You loved to drink at Airk's tavern. That night, you had drunk an awful lot. Airk managed to help me put you on Spots. And I was walking you back to the house when you fell off. You... you started cursing at me and..." Daine said crying harder and harder, trying to forget the memories that she had put so far from her mind all these years.  
"What did I do?" Numair asked, sincerely wanting to know what had happened.  
"You hit me."  
Numair drew in a sharp breath. "I did?"  
Daine nodded. Numair wrapped his arms around Daine even tighter. "I know that this won't change anything, I am sorry."  
Daine nodded in acceptance of his apology.  
"And I know there is nothing I can do about the past, but there is something I can do about the future. And I promise sure that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You and Teresa can stay here as long as you want. I don't care what Varice says."  
Daine looked at Numair in surprise. "Would you terribly mind if I ask a huge favor of you?" Numair asked.  
Daine shook her head. "Would you and Teresa stay here indefinitely? I want to actually be a father to Teresa, even if she doesn't know it." "I don't think I'd be able to tear Teresa away from you in the first place," Daine said with a small smile. Numair smiled back. Daine leaned against his shoulder, right at the side of his neck. Within minutes she was asleep. He felt Daine shiver. No wonder, he thought. She was only wearing a thin, cotton nightshirt. Numair reached over to the other seat and grabbed a blanket. Numair wrapped the blanket around the both of them and lay down on the couch with Daine. He wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep as well.  
  
(A/N) Well, that is my latest chapter. That will have to do you for about two weeks because I'm going on vacation. So unless I write another chapter before Monday, which I highly doubt, this will have to sustain you for two weeks. Please don't me.... Now review!!  
  
♥♥ Danielle 


	5. What A Difference A Day Made

Sunlight filtered in through the window and flitted across Daine's face. It slowed woke her up but at the same time lulled her into a state of lethargy. Daine turned to try and go back to sleep but saw a face right next to her own. Startled so much by that face she was looking at, Daine fell out of Numair's lap and onto the floor with a crash that woke up the sleeping man.

Daine tried to remember the events of the previous night but could not recall anything but her frightening memory-dream. "Umm… What happened last night?"

A smile danced upon Numair's face as he yawned and stretched with the grace of a cat. "Nothing to worry about. We just sat and talked," was his reply. He offered Daine a hand, which she accepted, and pulled her up to sit next to him on the couch. Suddenly the air was full of tension and Daine noticed that his dark eyes became very serious.

"I meant what I said last night. I will make it up to you and I will always be there for you and Teresa," Numair said taking Daine's hands into his own. Energy pulsated where there hands touched and Daine was becoming very warm on the inside which made Daine very uncomfortable. "Even though you left me, albeit for very good reasons, and you took my only child away from me and concealed her from me, also for very good reasons, I still love you as my first wife. And although I haven't known Teresa for very long, she has captured my heart and has me wrapped around her finger, and I love her deeply as well."

"But I also have a commitment to Varice seeing as how she is my present wife," Numair continued. "So I think that it is best if we all move back to the palace so that you and Teresa can have your space Varice, but I can still see Teresa and you every day. Is that alright?"

Daine smiled gratefully for his consideration of her desperate need for space from Varice. "Of course it's okay," Daine said. "But do you think that everyone will accept me back? I think that they'll still hate me. And then there's the fact that…"

"They will accept you back with open arms," Numair interjected. "You are the world's most powerful mage with the ability of wild magic and before you became so powerful you were their friend. You will definitely be able to support yourself and Teresa for the rest of your life with what you will earn and they will pay you enough to make sure that you won't leave again."

"Numair there is something that I have to tell you about my life back in Galla. I left because of the revolution; that country was no place fit to raise my child seeing as how there were thousands of public executions and riots in the street all the time and people barricading themselves in alleys to fight to the army and they got s-slaughtered…," Daine was starting to get flustering by reliving all the violence and horrors she had seen in that country.

"It was fair impossible to travel in the city to get anything and there wasn't any food. No ordinary person would have been able to get out of that city but I was able to because I was…"

"Numair!" a little five year old voice cried out. Numair faced sported a wide smiled and held his arms out to try and catch the stampeding child that was Teresa.

"Hi sweetie," Numair told her. Teresa just beamed back and tried as hard as she could to wrap her five year old arms around Numair's giant shoulders. When she let go she announced, "I'm hungry!"

"Then I'll just have to make you breakfast!" Numair exclaimed while starting to tickle the little girl that was now shrieking with laughter. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Crêpes!"

Numair's face drooped into a comically overdramatic frown. "But I don't know how to make crêpes!"

Teresa frowned. "I'll make them for you honey," Daine said who had been watching their exchange with a smile on her face. "Run off to the kitchen and we'll be there in one minute."

"Okay!" and the five year old sped off to the kitchen.

"Daine, is it alright if I test Teresa and see how much gift she has? And to see what kind of training she has and needs?" Numair asked.

"She's your child too, Numair," Daine replied seriously but with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes. "And do you think that I would risk insulting and incurring the wrath of the great mage Numair Salmalin by having his daughter taught the gift by anyone but him?"

Numair tweaked Daine's nose and a sense of nostalgia flooded over her reminding her of when he had done that so many times as her teacher. "Stop teasing me. I wouldn't have minding if someone else did her preliminary training. I just would have wanted to make sure that after she's taught control of her Gift I would've taken over her lessons. I guess it's hard for me to get used to the fact that I'm a father… her father..."

"Numair, I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier. I was able to get out of Galla because I was allied with the rebels. They snuck me and Teresa out in the middle of the night. And they did it because I promised to carry dispatches to Jonathan asking for help. And I have information that is vital for the safety of Tortall."

Numair gripped Daine's arm. "You cut a deal with those traitors, Daine?"

"I know, I know Numair," Daine replied. "But it's complicated. The things that were going on... Those were being taxed to death and their king was spending it lavishly on himself, his court, and his palace. I had to get me and Teresa out of there. If I didn't, I fear the new leader would have used Teresa as leverage to get me to do whatever he wanted. I just hope that his spies don't know where we have disappeared to…"

Daine's eyes went wide with astonishment and surprise. "I've led to you! They'll know we're here and they'll try and hurt you. They'll destroy you and Varice to get me and Teresa and it will be all my fault! I should have never come here…" Tears started to fall down Daine's cheeks.

Numair pulled Daine into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "This is the only place that I want you and Teresa to be so that I can protect. Let them come here so that I can destroy them so you won't have to worry about them. I will protect you and Teresa to the death."

Daine nuzzled Numair's chest. "Thank you," she murmured. "We should probably set out for Corus after you check Teresa." Numair nodded.

"Am I ever going to get crêpes or what?" a little voice demanded.

Numair let go of Daine and they both proceeded to follow Teresa into the kitchen. "So where is Varice?" Daine asked. "Shouldn't she be up by now?"

Numair rolled his eyes and said, "Varice insists on not disrupting her beauty sleep until after the eleventh morning bell."

Daine snorted with laughter. "I doubt any amount of sleep will make her look beautiful," she muttered underneath her breath.

Teresa was sitting on the kitchen table while Daine was making crêpes and Numair was testing Teresa.

"So what are you going to do?" Teresa asked for the fourth time. Numair smiled and replied, "I am going to test you for the Gift. It won't hurt, I promise."

"You promise?" Teresa demanded.

"I promise," the mage replied and began his tests. Teresa began to squeal with laughter. "It tickles!" she shouted.

Numair smiled. "Just try to sit still," he commanded. After ten minutes Daine walked over to the table with a steaming plate of fresh crêpes and two bowls, one filled with assorted cut-up fruits and the other filled with various meats and cheeses. "All done!" Numair announced and Teresa jumped off the table and sat down at a chair.

Numair followed Daine to help her get plates, utensils, and cups and whispered in Daine's ear, "She has a powerful Gift. I think that one day she will be as strong as me, if not stronger. She would make a good battle mage." Daine frowned.

"I don't like the idea of my daughter going out and fighting like that!" Daine exclaimed.

"But you have to let her. You got so upset at me when I didn't want you to fight. But I had to let you go because you have to right to defend your home and those you love. You'll have to let her go one day."

"But…," Daine trailed off. "But what?" Numair asked.

"Nothing…" Daine replied.

"Oh Numair, you are such a doll for making me breakfast. It seems just divine!" Varice's voice floated into the kitchen from the hall and made Daine grimace. Varice walked into the kitchen and the smile on her place was replaced with a frown upon seeing Daine and Teresa. "Oh…," she said pouting. "Well, I guess I'll just leave this picture perfect family to eat breakfast in peace."

Numair walked over to Varice. "No, honey. Join us for breakfast. We're going to leave for Corus in an hour and a half."

Varice's pout was instantly replaced with a smile. "I guess then I'll just have to pack! See you later!" Numair shook his head as Varice headed to her room to pack. "I don't get it! She has so many clothes at the palace!"

"Are we going to the palace?" inquired Teresa. Numair nodded and Teresa's face lit up with excitement. "Can I pretend to be a princess?" she asked Numair.

Numair strode over to Teresa, picked up the little girl, and spun her around. "Darling, you're my princess every day." Daine smiled and looked away her eyes brimming with tears.

All those old emotions and feelings were welling up in her again. All the pain that she had holed up in a place deep down in her core was breaking loose as she realized that the man that she had fallen in love with was back again. Back was the knowledge that this man would have made a perfect father. She knew now that he had truly changed and that he wasn't hers. He would never be hers again.

Daine pushed all her feelings back down into her core and took a deep breath "You should probably start gathering up all of your stuff, Teresa."

Numair set Teresa down and whispered something in her ear. She ran out of the kitchen and could be heard thumping up the stairs. Daine turned her back on Numair so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned Daine to face him. He face was full of concern as he wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry, Magelet," Numair said, using his pet name for her that he had not used in eight years. "You'll have your job and your friends back. And I'll be there to help with Teresa and be her father. She'll have a family."

Daine nodded and smiled at Numair. _If only that was really the problem._ "I'd better go get all my stuff."


	6. All Good Things Come To An End

A/N: Sorry about the long delays. When I write I turn on my Windows Media Center and I also open up Word and then I get lost listening to Jamie Cullum, Jack's Mannequin, or Matt Costa… Sorry! Also, if you re-read chapter five you'll notice I changed a few things. An annonymous reviewer confirmed to me what I thought was some shoddy writing but I had just pushed that thought aside thinking that I was just being rusty. So, thank you Chapter 5 Annonymous Reviewer!

Daine finished saddling her horse and attached her saddle bags. She sighed and headed back into Numair's house. Teresa came running down the stairs and jumped onto her mother. Daine caught her and spun her around. Teresa laughed and then asked, "Mommy, can I ride with Numy?"

"'May I', Teresa. It's 'May I'," Daine correct her daughter. Teresa nodded and Daine could tell that the girl was concentrating hard on remembering the correct form of her common mistake. "May I ride with Numy, Mommy?" Teresa asked again her eyes pleading with her mother to give her permission.

Daine grinned. "Is that your new nickname for him?" Teresa nodded. Daine put her daughter down and replied, "If Numair says that it is alright, you may." Teresa grinned and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. "Merci beaucoup!" Teresa said and ran off to find Numair.

Daine sighed and went into the living room and sat down on one of the ugly, squashy, velvet couches. She toyed with her badger's claw necklace and thought back to the last time that she had talked to her furry, immortal companion.

_Daine stared at the badger that had appeared so suddenly on her bed at the inn that she had been staying at since she had left Numair two days ago. The room was bare except for her cloak that was discarded on the floor and a pile of new clothes that she had bought at the market, seeing as how she had left all her possessions at the quarters that she shared with Numair at the palace and also at his tower. _

_Daine had been crying for those two days, sorrow engulfing her as she realized that the life that she had wanted and had dreamed about was never going to exist. And she had lost her best friend, her husband, her companion, her lover, the only man who had ever loved her. She cried even harder because she knew that without Numair she was lost. She had invested so much time and feelings in her relationship with him and with that, had built her life and soul around that man. And now that he wasn't a part of her life any more…_

"_You know I don't like having to inform you of this, but your suffering is for a reason. You are the prefect mortal to help with the god's plans in Galla. Go there and help the citizen; all with play out for the best in the end. I won't be able to visit you for a while," the badger told her._

"_But why does it always have to be me? I'm tired of being the god's pawn. I never have a say in anything and I always end up getting hurt! Because of the god's plan I have lost the man that I love!" Daine protested._

_The badger rubbed it head against her side. "I know kit but it's best to just budge up and do as the god's say. It's going to be as messy as the last time. And seeing as how you worked out perfectly the last time, you are more suited to help out this time." Badger looked around and finished, "Once this is all over, you will be even happier. It will all work out in the end. I promise."_

_The badger slid off of the bed and waddled over to the door. Half-way there he paused and turned around. "I think that it's best that you know that you're with child."_

_Daine gasped and her hand flew to her neck to feel her pregnancy charm and show it to the badger to prove that there was no possibility that she could be pregnant. But she couldn't find her pregnancy charm. She stared with horror at her neck and saw that it wasn't there. Daine's eyes flooded with tears again._

"_I won't be allowed to visit you for a while kit. It's what the god's want. They want you to figure this out on your own. The end will be worth it all. I promise. Don't be afraid to humble yourself and ask for help."_

"_I'll make sure that you keep your promise badger," muttered Daine. "I knew you would kit," the badger replied and vanished as her walked to the door._

Numair sank down into the couch next to Daine and startled her out of her reverie. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Nothing," Daine replied forcing herself to smile.

"We're all ready to leave when you are," Numair told her. Daine nodded at stood up and started to walk outside when Numair called her name. "Mmmh?" Daine replied.

"I have something for you before we leave," Numair said and started to walk up the stairs; Daine followed puzzled at what it might be that Numair would give her. They stopped at the first landing and walked into Numair's room. It was full of lace and silk bed sheets and blankets and the bed had a lace canopy. Daine smirked at the bad taste of Varice Kingsford.

Numair pressed his hands against one of the stones that composed the wall and said something in Old Thak. The brick glowed with his black Gift and suddenly an archway appeared. Daine was very interested now in what he had to give her because this secret room wasn't there when she had lived with him.

The room was lined with books and there was a desk at the far end of the room. There were papers, quills, and bottles of ink strewn across the desk. The room was dark but Numair flicked his hand and glass globes were filled with a little bit of his Gift that glowed black but provided light for her to see better.

"This is my private study that I built after you had left. This is one of the many ways to access it. This is for my experiments that I don't want disturbed because Varice had a –what shall I call it now? – Ah, a habit, to put it lightly, of interfering with my experiments. And I also come here for some private time to reflect on things.

You left in a hurry and left some things behind. I put them in here so that Varice wouldn't throw them away," Numair smiled to himself and looked at Daine. "Truth be told, I don't know why I kept them. I just didn't want them thrown away."

Numair walked over to the far side of the study and ran his finger along the spine of one of the books on the shelf. His Gift shimmered along the line that he had traced and then expanded the entire length of the cabinet and the width of six inches. Suddenly the books disappeared and in their place was a secret hiding compartment. Daine gasped as Numair brought the contents of the compartment to her and placed it in her hands.

It was the longbow that she had taken with her during her exodus from her native country. Daine had never expected to see this bow again after she had left Numair. Daine ran her fingers along the work of art and felt the surface, re-learning every dimple and curve of that bow. It became familiar to her again and Daine could not wait to get out to the practice courts and start the arduous task of mastering the bow again.

Numair walked over to the desk and opened the first drawer; he slipped his fist into his pocket which contained whatever he had pulled out of his desk and walked back to Daine. "I have something else of yours but I'm uncertain as to whether or not you'll want it back. But it is yours by right so I feel that I must return it to its proper owner."

Numair withdrew his hand from his pocket and opened his hand. Daine gasped again as she looked down. Resting in his palm was the wedding ring that he had given Daine: a seven-carat heart shaped purple diamond ring with seven channel-set light purple diamonds on each side. It was a truly one-of-a-kind ring that even Thayet had been jealous of. Numair knew that Daine would only wear this ring for special occasions or formal courts appearances but it made sense for him because Daine could wear her commitment ring for everyday purposes.

Daine picked up the ring and held it up to the light-globes. The ring scintillated and winked at her as if it didn't remember all the pain that it symbolized. Daine looked up at Numair at a loss for words. Then she smirked and said, "Well, if I ever get into a spot of trouble again for money, I can always sell this and I'll be set for life!"

Numair frowned and sadness rang in his eyes. "I really hope that this ring means more to you than that. It really means a lot to me." Daine gaped at him realizing that she had just hit a sore spot with him. "Numair, our relationship meant everything to me. But I think that you've got it backwards: maybe our relationship should have meant more to you."

With that Daine picked up her bow and put the ring her pocket. She stalked out of the room and stomped down the stairs leaving Numair in her wake of sudden, albeit, justified anger. Numair heaved a deep sigh and wiped a tear away that had begun to leak out of the corner of his chocolate brown eyes. He walked out of his private study and sealed it up with a wave of his hand.

He trotted down the stairs and went outside to discover that everyone was waiting on him: Daine had mounted her horse, Varice was riding side-saddle on her mount, and Teresa was standing next to Numair's horse waiting for him to arrive. Numair put on a smile for Teresa and lifted her up onto the animal.

_I guess I'm supposed to be leading this caravan, _Numair thought and laughed to himself. _What an odd clan we are. I have my wife, my ex-wife and my secret child by my ex-wife._

Numair urged his horse on and they set off for Corus.


End file.
